Avatar The Last Airbender : The Royal Enigma
by crest of hope
Summary: What happened to Zuko's mother Ursa? Why did Firelord Azulon die so suddenly? find out the answers hear please read and review
1. prologue

**Avatar - The Last Airbender :The Royal Enigma**

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own Avatar The Last_

_Airbender no any of it's characters either_

what I do own is some O.C'S.

**Prologue**

This story take place in the Fire Nation during

the end of the reign of Firelord Azulon. It answers two questions that were not answered in the series why did Firelord Azulon die so suddenly? and What happened to Zuko's mom.

**Azula's and Zuko's genealogy **

_from father's side:_

Firelord Sozin married Fi Zon and together they had one male child by the name of Azulon.

after the death of his father he became Firelord and married Ilah and had two children Iroh his first born and Ozai.

Iroh married Zu fon and had Lu Ten and Ozai married Ursa and had Zuko his first born and his sister Azula.

_from mother's side:_

_Avatar Roku married Ta Min and together they had Chiog Tin _

_Chiog Tin married Chi Tow and together they had Ursa who married Ozai _and had Zuko and his sister Azula.

**please review **


	2. Episode 1: the battle of Ba sing Se

**Avatar - The Last Airbender :The Royal Enigma**

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own Avatar The Last_

_Airbender no any of it's characters either_

what I do own is some O.C'S.

**Episode 1: The 100 Day Seige of Ba Sing Se**

_The Fire Nation _

_The Royal Palace Throne Room_

"Father I am going to go to the earth kingdom to conquer Ba Sing Se." said Prince Iroh bowing down to his father.

"go ahead when you do that only Omashu would be left because if we capture Ba Sing Se we Capture the whole earth kingdom take 60 divisions of foot soilders and 30 divisions of tanks and take the Rough Rinos with you Ba Sing Se is not going to be easy but you can do it tomorrow meet me hear at sunrise" said Firelord Azulon

_The Fire Nation_

_The next day in the thrown room_

"Now lets plan the invasion of Ba Sing Se Iroh" said Firelord Azulon

_"Yes Father" Said Iroh_

_The Fire Nation_

_The palace Patio_

"Mom do you want to know how Azula feeds the Trutle Ducks" said Zuko

Then Zuko takes a rock and throws it at the baby turtle duck.

"Zuko now why did you did that for"said Ursa in her calm voice.

As Ursa was redirectng Zuko the mother turtle duck came and bit Zuko.

"Ow! Mom why did it do that for" asked Zuko

"Well it has to protect it's children when something attacks it." replied Ursa " now lets go Zuko"

So Zuko and Ursa walked across the patio to wear Azula was Playing with her friends Mai and Ty Lee. When Azula sees Ursa and Zuko, Azula notices that Mai was starring at Zuko for the she quickly gets an idea and she tells Ty Lee in her ear.

When Ursa and Zuko is about to pass them Azula yells " mom can Zuko come and play with us."

But Zuko was quick to react and yells "no"

"But mom its a great way to bond with each other" defended Azula

"No, Azula" replied Zuko not wanting to play with his sister so then he said " mom please say no"

"I'm sorry Zuko but I agree with Azula go play with her. It's only for a little while then you go back with me but a least spend some time with your sister"

"Okay mom, Azula if this is one of your tricks you wont see me again" said Zuko

Then Ursa Left Zuko, Azula, and her friends to play together

"This is what you do, Zuko you try to knock the apple of Mai's head like this" said Azula

Then Zuko charged straight towards Mai and tackeled Mai which knocked Mai to the ground along with the apple.

Then Azula and Ty Lee started craking up and Azula said " you see Ty Lee I told you it would work look don't they make a great couple."

"Yes they do Azula " replied Ty Lee

Then Zuko ran towards Ursa and swore never to go near Azula again.

_The Fire Nation_

_The palace throne room_

"Father this is the plan I will lead the armies to the Northwest side of the outer wall and we will distroy the walls so the armies can March and invade the city' said Iroh

"Great plan Iroh if it succeededs the Fire Nation will claim Victory over the Earth Kingdom Iroh departure in four days" ordered Fire Lord Azulon

Then Iroh walked to the patio of the palace

_The Fire Nation_

_The palace Patio_

"Mom never again am I going to play with Azula because she tricked me"

"Zuko I do understand" said Ursa

Then Iroh came out with son to tell Azula and Zuko something.

"Azula and Zuko I am leaving in for days along with your cousin to a long battle I will be back but I don't know when" said Iroh

_four days later_

_The Earth Kingdom_

_Ba Sing Se outer walls_

"Attack" yelled General Iroh

Then he charged allong with theFire Nation infantry and began attacking the Outer Wall of the city, hoping to breach the walls in order to secure a path for an invasion. However the defending earthbenders of Ba Sing Se and used the wall to defend there city and so they fought back furiously, managing to hold them off for a long period of time. Soon after 50 days the turning point of the siege finally came, when General Iroh finally breached the walls. And after long periods of battle, General Iroh secured the foothold that they desired. The breach in the wall paved the way for invasion, and after Iroh's victory at the Outer Wall, the general defending it surrendered.

So Iroh took the time to write a letter to The Fire Nation and he sended Zuko a knife that read _never surrender without a fight _and Azula a doll with the latest earth kingdom fashion on it.

The next morning General Iroh continued on with the seige.

The Fire Nation advanced into The Agrarian Zone and fought against the defenders. However, after 100 days of battle General Iroh's morale was crushed upon receiving news that his son, Lu Ten, had been killed in battle. Heartbroken and demoralized, Iroh lost his will to fight, and realizing that he had lost many troops and that their morale was wavering, he withdrew from the battle, thus ending the legendary one hundred-day siege. The attempted invasion failed.

**To Be Continued**

_what has happened in the Fire Nation while the Battle Of Ba Sing Se is going on?_

_find out next episode of Avatar - The Last Airbender :The Royal Enigma_


End file.
